Cupids Little Helper
by ChelseaRathbone
Summary: Can a Dog really Bring two people together? Will destiny allow them? How far will this Dog go until it's master is finally happy with the love of her life? Rated M for Smut and Future Lemons. AH Au OOC. Canon Couples.


**A/N - **_ Hello Everyone. And Welcome to **Cupids Little Helper**._

_ I would like to say Thank you, for giving this fic a try. It is My first and I would appreciate some feedback. To know how I am doing. _

_I am going to announce some things. _

_First this is an Edward and Bella fic. Of course._

_It is rated **M** for sexual contents, Future Violence and Language _

_Updates will happen frequently not daily. So bare with me. But I'm happy to confirm that I am half way through the next Chapter. _

_This will be a Bella POV fic. i don't know If I will do Edward._

_**Summary** - Can a Dog really Bring two people together? Will destiny allow them? How far will this Dog go until it's master is finally happy with the love of her life? _

_**Disclaimer** - I do not Own anything. I do not Own Edward or Bella. They belong to Mrs Meyers. I do however own this Plot. it is Mine all Mine._

_ I also own a half eaten sandwich :)_

* * *

Pixie, franticly clawed at the front door, as I pushed my feet into my brown boots. Pixie was, my fluffy white Samoyed; that my sister Alice had bought me two years ago. Much to my protesting. But Alice never listened anyway. She was the kind of girl who did what she liked. But I'll admit, I feel _in_ love with the moment I saw her in Alice arms when she met me at my front door on my way to work. I had stayed home that day playing with my little cutie.

"Alright, I'm coming. Pipe down would ya?" I grumbled as I grabbed her lead and marched over to her. Pixie whined in reply as I clipped the little hook to her red collar. Standing back up straight, I pulled my coat off the coat rack, picked up my front door key and left my small apartment to take Pixie for her daily walk.

I was all put pulled down the three flights of stairs. Pixie was strong. She pulled me down the stairs, my feet barely touched the marble covered steps. Taking a leap for the last three steps, I glared at my dog. Actually glared at her. You'd think a dog would cower away from you, when you did something like that; but no not _my Pixie_. I guess Alice had been rubbing off on her through out her two years of life. She was always and I mean always a happy dog. Her bark is bigger than her bite. She'd never harm a soul.

As I tried to continue my glaring at her, I failed terribly as she just simply, stood and stared out the glass windows, wagging her tail as of tomorrow would never come. " I think,...that you Pixie.... want to kill me. Secretly you know. In your head." I smiled as I pushed the glass doors open and she ran out; tugging me along with her. A loud laugh passed through my pink lips, at her eagerness to get to the park; that we went to.

"Slow down girl, we'll get there soon enough. You don't want to tire yourself out" Talking to my dog, was an average thing for me. Rosalie my best friend, called me crazy and out of this world insane because I did. But I have this theory that animals, do understand you. Otherwise, how would they learn to sit. They understand us. I know they do. Rose just isn't the dog type of girl. She hates them really. But I know Pixie will grow on her.

We stopped at a road, waiting on the 'Walk' sign, and Pixie sat impatiently; whining and panting from pulling. We stayed, exactly fifteen minutes away from the park. The park was practically in the middle of Chicago. It was a big park. A dog Park to be exact. Pulling out my cell phone, I scrolled down until I found Alice's number. Pressing dial, I waited on her answering.

Ring....

Maybe she's still asleep, it is after all 7 in the morning.

Ring....

I'll get voice-mail. I'll leave a message. I only want to see if she wants to go out this weekend anyway.

Ri...

"Hello?" A groggy Alice answered. I could hear her yawning. _Yep definitely just woken up_.

"Alice, It's me Bella"

"Bella!! Oh my god! Why are you phoning me at..." She trailed off, probably checking the time. " 7:05 AM!! In the fucking god damn morning? It better be good. I was snuggling into Jazzy" She whined. _Oh yes Pixie definitely gets the whining from her._

"Well if snuggling up to....Jazzy...Is better than going out with your best sister at the weekend, then I guess I should let you go" I teased her. I knew the minute I mentioned 'going out' Alice would be wide awake.

"WAIT!!!! Don't hang up... Bella, yes, let's go out. We haven't been out in yonks" She squealed, down the phone. The sign changed to 'Walk' and I quickly gave Pixie a tug and began walking again.

"We were out two weeks ago Ali!" I laughed. A long time was over a week for Alice. Before she met Jasper, the love of her life and soul-mate. Alice would be out from a Wednesday to a Sunday; only because she worked a Monday and Tuesday.

"Yes. I know that was ages ago though. Did that cute guy ever call you back?" She pondered. I heard a faint. 'Cute Guy?' and I assumed it was Jasper. Jasper was an overprotective fool; and that was why I loved him. He was perfect for my sister. He would always protect her and care for her. Not like any other douche bag she'd dated. Take Alistair for example.

"Alice come on it was not ages ago. Anyway, I'll pick you up in a cab at 7 on Saturday?"

"Yes, I'll be ready. Oh can't we go shopping? Please Bells. Please with a cherry on top?" I never could resist Alice when she pleaded. She was my younger sister. Of course I'd never say no.

"Why not. But nothing to extravagant Alice" I warned. Alice went insane when it came to clothes shopping. If she could, she'd buy every store, never mind the actual clothes. Every item had to be perfect. But if you had our mother, then you'd be too. Esme was a painter. She designed and painted houses. She owned her own company. And when she was in the 'zone' everything had to be completely perfect, or she'd start again.

"Fine, but you know what Fronk from Father of the Bride says. Party Pooper; Party Pooper" I groaned as she began singing that idiotic and annoyingly stupid tune. " I'm hanging up now! I'll see you soon" I went to hang up, but Alice quickly started speaking again, asking me to wait a moment.

"Wait Bella,"

"What? If you start singing ag-"

"You're going to love Pixie even more today than ever. Bye" With that Alice hung up, leaving me completely confused. Alice said she got 'feelings' about what was going to happen. I guess she had a feeling. But why the hell would I love Pixie more today than I ever have before?

~*~

We arrived at the park, and I unclipped Pixies collar and she took off. Running and barking as loud as she could. I giggled at my crazy mutt. She was hilarious at times. "Pixie!" I called as she began running to far a head. There was a group of Children playing with their kites. And Pixie was running straight to them. So not good. She loved children, but with her hyperness, she scared most of them. "Pixie! Here girl" I called again. Shit! She'll knock them over.

I began running, the lead securely in my hand. Shit shit shit!. She was going to jump on them. And then I'd have crazy ass Mothers on my ass. "Pixie!!!" I yelled more loudly this time. I ran past a couple sitting on a bench. A mother pushing her baby. And another man with his dog.

I glanced down at my feet, making sure not to fall over them. I had an act for falling over my own feet. I watched my feet for about six seconds, before I looked back up. When I did, Pixie was gone. I couldn't see her. Not my Dog. Not my Pixie. "Pixie!" I called to see if she would come. She didn't.

I stopped running, and my body immediately began spinning around, as my brown eyes darted from side to side searching for her. It couldn't be hard to miss a Samoyed. "Pixie! Come to Mummy" I must sound pathetic. But honestly I don't care. My dog is freaking miss-.

"Excuse me ma'am" My head froze mid spin, and my eyes locked on a large oak tree; as the most beautiful sound, I'd ever heard spoke from behind me. It was pure velvet. Like Silk. I felt like I could listen to it each day; everyday. Forever.

_Whoa Slow down. Missing Dog remember? And You don't know Mr I have a Silk Velvety voice._

I realized I hadn't answered him or even turned around to face, him either. Taking a deep breath to calm my frantic heart down, I slowly turned around.

"Ye- Pixie!! oh my gosh." Pixie was seated safely in this man's arms. She was panting and trying to get down. I rushed forward the few steps and pulled my dog out of the man's embrace. Hugging her to my chest, I repeated 'Thank you's' and 'You're a life saviour' Over and over again.

"Thank you really. I thought I'd lost her, then I don't know what I'd do"

There was a chuckled and I finally looked up. I gasped at what I saw. There stood Adonis, in all his beauty. I was positive that my eyes were bugging out of my head. But all I could do was stare. He had hair that stood up in all directions; and it was an odd colour. Bronze? Well whatever it suited him. He had a sharp jaw line and a perfect nose. His eyes. Oh God his eyes. They were green. But not that normal colour of green. His eyes were prefect. Emerald Green. Beautiful. I was highly aware of his lips moving, but I couldn't register anything he was saying. All I could register was, how his lips were shaped. Perfectly kissable.

_Oh My God Bella!_

_What?_

_You don't even know they guys name! And already your fantasizing about kissing him!_

_Your Point?_

_It's wrong!_

_So What! He doesn't know what i'm thinking!_

"Ma'am?...Are you uh..okay?"I was snapped out of my mental fighting only to gaze at Adonis again. "I'm sorry what?" I lamely apologized as I gave my head a shake.

Adonis chuckled and gestured to Pixie. Waving his hand about send a rather intoxicating scent through my nostrils. Apples and Cinnamon. Honey and Freshly grown flowers. Like you'd find in a meadow of some sort. " I said, It's completely okay. Your welcome" He chuckled again as he stuffed his hands in his Jeans pockets. It was only then that I properly looked at what he was wearing. He had a white t-shirt on with a greyish blue shirt on top. The buttons undone. My eyes trailed down his body and I took every part of him in. It is even possible to be this gorgeous. His black jeans hung loosely on his hips. I licked my lips in anticipation.

Finally looking back up to his face, I noticed he had a crooked grin on one side of his perfect lips. Oh crap, I think I was caught checking him out. I flashed him a smile and stroked Pixies fur. " Sorry I didn't catch what you said before"

"I was telling you, that it was no bother. Your dog kind of jumped on me. I don't know exactly what I did. So really she found me and I returned her" He grinned and glanced down at my dog, before he scratched her head. Pixie turned her head quickly and licked his hand. I laughed. Pixie you are indeed a good dog.

"Really? Wow I'm sorry. One minute she was running in the direction of those kids and then she was gone."

"Again it was no trouble. I'm just glad she wasn't a great dane."

"yeah"

"Listen, I was wondering. Would you and Pixie?" I nodded my head and he grinned again. Keep that up buddy and I will jump you. I bit my lip and tried to stop the dirty fantasies that were coursing their way through my brain.

One man can make me have so many fantasies and I don't even know him. I'm a terrible person. He could be married. My eyes quickly took a detour down to his left hand and to his third finger. No Ring. Phew!

"Well I was wondering if you and Pixie would like to join me, for a bite to eat?" OH god did he seriously just ask me that. _Say Yes. Say yes. Say fucking yes. Say yes, and then say, how about we ditch the dog and go to your place. _"That is if you want to. I know I just met you and all. But I want to...erm get to know you" Adonis added quickly as I tried to rack my brain around to answering. I found out I couldn't so I nodded my head instant.

"Great. Well I think first of all. I should; we should introduce ourselves. Pixie is the only one I know right now" he chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, making it stand up even more. Sexy much?.

" Yeah I suppose your right. Mr...."

"Cullen, Edward Cullen" Okay okay. I've just died and really gone to heaven. Even his name is sexy.

"Well Cullen, Edward Cullen. I'm Bella. Well Isabella really but I hate that name. I have no idea why my mother named me it. Perhaps it was my dad but I don't know. So um..yeah..Shit I'm rambling...uh..So..Bella please call me Bella...Swan!" God forbid me to ever speak again. I won't be surprised if he takes back his offer and runs away screaming that i'm crazy.

" Well Bella Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you." _oh no Adonis the pleasure is all mine._

"You too Ad- Edward!"

Edward flashed me another crooked grin and I nearly melted into a puddle of Bella mess.

"Well then, since we are now on a name basis, shall we?" Shall we what? Oh right. Something to eat!. Focus Bella. Pretty boy might just disappear if you even blink.

" Okay" I breathed out. Edward's face lit up brightly as if he thought I would have changed my mind._ As if? _

Edward extended his arm and I placed Pixie back on the ground. I inhaled the fresh air as I did. If I inhaled any more of his intoxicating scent, then I might just do something, that I know I'd regret.

" You're a good girl Pixie" I whispered cooed as I gave her a pat on the head and straightened back up. I placed my hand on his arm and he began walking. Pixie ran in front as far as her lead would allow her. She didn't seem bothered today though. Her head kept looking back and I couldn't help but laugh at her. It's like she wanted him here. Like she'd never want him to leave. _Me and you both Pup_.

"So Bella tell me what do you do for a living?" Edward asked as we exited the park and began walking down the street.

"Well I'm a writer." I told him. It wasn't a lie. But it wasn't the truth either.

"A writer? Really? Have I heard of your work?" Crap I thought he wouldn't ask.

" Well, when I say i'm a writer. I mean I'm one of those writers who write but don't publish it" I looked down at the ground as I spoke. Kicking a small stone as I did. Truth was, I didn't think anything I wrote was worthy of publishing. I mainly write romantic/mystery novels. They were mainly for teens as well. But I didn't think any teenage girl or boy would read my crappy work.

"oh..May I ask why you don't publish?"

"uh.." I took one huge deep breath and started again. " I'm a writer who writes romantic mystery for teens. But I've never thought my work was good enough for all this" My hand that had been holding his arm was now waving in front of me, gesturing to Chicago.

" Isn't it for those teens to decide. I mean how will you know, that you're work is good if you don't publish it and get it out there?"

I didn't answer, instead I stopped and stared at him. "What?" he asked as he stared back at me with a confused expression.

"Nothing... It's just the only other people who have said that to me, are my mom and my sister."

"Oh, for a minute there; I thought I'd said something wrong"

I laughed and began walking again. "No you didn't.. but now my turn. What do you do Edward?

Edward was walking beside be again and running that hand of his through his precious locks. My fingers itched to feel it. I bet it's soft. Gosh I really need to think of something else.

" I'm a Historian actually."

"Really? So you know all there is to know about the world before today?" I went to nudge him in the side, but he had better reflexes and dodged me.

" I can't say I know everything, but I know enough." he smiled as he successfully nudged me in the side. "Hey! That's not far, you're too fast" I whined as attempted again to nudge him, and again he dodged it. Dammit.

"No Your Just Slow Miss Swan" Edward smirked and stopped in front of a small café. " Would you like to go in here or somewhere else?" I didn't know if he meant somewhere more expensive or private, so I decided to go with the first guess. Reason being, he'd never want to be in a private place with me.

"No no, here's fine, just let me tie Pixie up"

"Can I ask why you named her Pixie? It is an abnormal name for a dog isn't it?"

" You'd actually have to ask my sister that question i'm afraid. She bought her for me and named her. So really I have no idea why Pixie"

I walked over to where most people strapped their dogs in and tied Pixie to one of the posts. " Be a good girl and no whining Pixie! Okay?" I scratched behind her ear and stood up, turning around to walk through the door; that Edward held open. "Thank you"

~*~

"No, really. She was one at the time. So it was sometime last year. We were walking along the beach back in my home town Forks Washington. Where my dad still stays now." I was telling Edward about the time when I had went back to see My father, Charlie and I'd taken Pixie out to the beach when a bunch of kids with a beach ball went running by. "God knows why they had a beach ball. Forks is always under a constant rain cloud. Anyway, The kids. Boys actually. Ran straight past me, and Pixie. Pixie went nuts. I never knew a one year old puppy could, have so much energy. She chased them, all for the beach ball. I stood and laughed, I couldn't even chase her and catch her or anything" I collapsed back into the soft chair that I sat in. Holding my cup of coffee in one hand while the other waved around while I explained 'The Beach Ball incident' as Alice liked to call it.

Edward laughed and gave his head a few shakes as he placed his own cup of coffee down. " That dog is one crazy little pup." he giggled. Which caused me to stare at him with one raised brow.

"Did Edward Cullen the know it all Historian just giggle?" I couldn't help but tease him, as I tried to stifle my laughter. Edward glared at me playfully, as he too tried to not smile and failed terribly. However he did manage to get up and proceed to stalk over to me and attack my sides. I couldn't believe I was having fun with a complete stranger.

"Truce!" I called as I panted trying to catch my breath. " Your....a...cruel....evil...evil...man" I gasped and held my sides.

"Is Bella Swan the writer of teen novels, ticklish?" He asked mocking me as he held his hands up, before sitting back down.

"Obviously I am. But still your cruel." I answered once I could breath and talk properly. I checked my watch and nearly bolted out of my seat. "Shoot. Is that the time?" I began moving to put my cup down when Edward spoke.

"Why? What's wrong? Do you need to be somewhere?"

I nodded my head. I did have somewhere to be. My mom was coming over to discuss decorating my apartment and I didn't want to be late, and last nights Chinese was still sitting on my kitchen counter. My mom hated a messy kitchen. I wasn't dirty or anything, I just didn't have time to move it this morning with Pixie whining at the door and everything.

"Yeah My mother is coming over at 1 and it's now noon. I have to go Edward. I'm really sorry, I've had a great morning....Thank you" My words were rushed as I grabbed my belongings and started to make my way to the door. I could see Pixie lying down as I got closer. I didn't wait for Edwards reply as I dashed out the door and quickly untied her and raced my way home.

As we made our way home, I thought back to my morning. I couldn't believe Alice was right.

I did Love Pixie more today than ever more. Because of her, I met an amazing, beautiful, perfect man. And I'm never going to see him again.

* * *

** Okay. So I hope you like it. And Please please _Review. It is my first fic and I need to know how i am getting along._**

**_Also, there won't always be a A/N at the end. As I find them extremely annoying. =]_**

**_Oh! You'll also find a link to a visual of Pixie on my Profile_**

**_I made a twitter. Link is on my profile, along with my Formspring._**


End file.
